Why Light Loves L
by drakie cakie
Summary: Light lists reasons why he loves L, and how he fell in love with him. But can he save his newfound love from death? LxLight yaoi rated M for boysecks. Go ahead. I love flames. :3


Why Light Loves L

For Elfy

By Drake VonTrapp

Light loved L. Truly loved him. After he got out of his confinement since Kira started killing again, he'd been taken with the scruffy-haired detective. Light knew he'd always had weird taste in lovers, and this time was no exception. L was just about as weird as they came.

Light didn't consider himself gay. He thought that if the right person came along, then they would come, whether they be male or female. After a few days of working with L, Light had decided he liked him very much for a lot of reasons.

**Reason 1: He was the smartest person Light had ever met, and probably ever would meet. **

Light not only admired his intelligence directed towards the Kira case, but also with other things as well. He was emotionally mature, which was something that was difficult to obtain - maturity. Under the hardest pressure, L never once cracked. In the most stressful situation, L never crumbled or gave up. And with difficult decisions, he was always prompt to decide, and never faltered.

He also knew how to handle people, which surprised him. Since L seemed little more than a hermit, Light expected his social skills to suck. Alas, he had very good people skills, and knew how to talk to everyone in a way to make them understand. Knew how to explain things in a way everyone understood. Knew how to calm down the individual members of the Taskforce so they could continue working. He remembered one time…

"Ukita just collapsed!" Matsuda exclaimed, pulling roughly at his hair. Chief Yagami gasped and smoothed a hand over his slicked-back 'do, too shocked to speak. Aizawa was about to unravel his suit jacket if he didn't stop picking at it. Mogi was clenching and unclenching his fists. Light was twirling the handcuff on his wrist nervously, making a pink intention in his skin as the metal pressed into it. L looked infuriatingly calm as always.

Aizawa stood up abruptly and marched towards the door.

"Aizawa, where do you think you're going?" L asked, making Aizawa stop in his tracks.

"I'm going after them, of course! I have to stop the tape and—"

"I realize you want to avenge Ukita's sudden death, but going up there will only get you killed. I advise you to stay here."

"You can't just expect me to sit down and-!"

"Aizawa," L interrupted again. He looked into L's eyes. "Getting yourself killed won't help Ukita. Don't you think he'd rather you lived to the end and caught Kira than dying in vain?" he explained slowly, reasonably. Aizawa dropped his arms to his sides and his chin to his chest.

"But…" He sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right…" he conceded, taking his seat again. "Let's catch Kira, okay?"

"Of course," L intoned, turning back to the screen with the Sakura TV station on.

His first spark of admiration for L started right then. He really knew how to handle people and deal with things calmly. Aizawa might not have been alive had L not cut in. Of course, Light still detested L at this time, and the admiration was nothing more than a small spark of surprise.

It was when he gave up his memory that things started to really take off. He'd forgotten that he'd wanted L dead, and that he'd use any means possible to do so. He was only left with that small trill of admiration, and that was enough for him to start studying L closer.

**Reason 2: He was adorable.**

Light watched with amusement as L sat hunched over on the floor, looking over case files, picking them up delicately, as if prepared to toss them aside at any second. He brought his thumb to his mouth and started chewing on his nail idly, probably not even realizing he was doing it. There was hardly a nail left! When he realized this, he decided to chew on his forefinger nail. Light shook his head fondly.

Next to him was (predictable) a cup of coffee and a bowl of vanilla ice cream. Of course the sugary vanilla flavor wasn't sweet enough for L, so he tore open a package of M&M's he had in his pocket and sprinkled them on top. He added a few sugar cubes, and then started eating his prize.

"You know," Light had said that day, "if you keep eating all that sugar, you're going to get diabetes or something."

L looked up with a blank look on his face, his owlish eyes empty. He was one of the few people Light had trouble reading.

"Actually, I'm hypoglycemic," he intoned, taking a bite of ice cream with M&M's. 'Needs chocolate syrup,' he thought idly. "It's very severe. And I just like sweet things." He turned back to his casework.

Light's eyebrows rose several inches. _'Hypoglycemic? THAT'S why he constantly eats sugary things? But it doesn't seem like he eats anything else!' _

And that led Light to his next reason.

**Reason 3: L was honest. **

Light watched with a dentist's horror as L dripped the dregs of his ice cream into his mouth, the chain that bound their wrists together jangling slightly. Since he knew L didn't want to leave his work behind to clean up after himself, Light took the liberty of moving the sticky bowl aside once L had sat it down. Couldn't get ice cream on the important data, after all. L crinkled his nose at something.

"Light." The man mentioned looked up. "You stink."

Light choked on his breath. Did L just say he stank? He couldn't have heard him right.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked shakily.

"You. Smell," L said slowly, as if explaining something to a slow child. Light scoffed.

"Well, considering we've been chained together for a week and all, I haven't showered in awhile," Light said accusatorily. L looked nonplussed.

"You could have bathed. You can just tell me when you need to," L said softly, sifting through a few papers.

"Yeah, because that wouldn't be awkward or anything," Light mumbled.

"It would only be awkward if you were questioning something," the detective said cryptically.

'What?' Light thought. 'Questioning something? Like what- Oh, wait.' Light mentally face-palmed himself.

"Rest assured, Ryuzaki, that I am not insecure in my sexuality. I simply think it would be awkward for two men, who aren't romantically involved, to be naked around each other," Light explained.

"That's true, I suppose," L conceded. "Well, Light-kun, would you like to bathe now?"

Light sighed, then sniffed under his armpit. His nose twitched. Alright, so maybe he was a bit… aromatic. "Alright." He nodded.

L left his work on the floor and stood up, still hunched over, and put his hands in his pockets. Light followed him all the way to the bathroom silently. When they arrived, L looked at Light expectantly.

"Well, are you going to get on with it, or would you rather collect dust?" L said in his dry monotone. Light turned red and turned his back to L, starting the shower.

Once it started running, he quickly came to the realization that he couldn't remove his shirt, because he was wearing the handcuff.

"Having trouble?" L asked, an amused lilt in his voice.

"You know damn well what the trouble is, Ryuzaki!" Light snapped. The corners of L's mouth quirked slightly as he produced a key from his pocket and undid Light's handcuff long enough for him to take his shirt off. He quickly re-cuffed him afterwards.

"Oh, come on! You're right there! Do I really have to wear this in the shower?" Light whined.

"Until my suspicions of you being Kira disappear, Light-kun, yes, you have to wear it in the shower." It seemed to L that he'd said that line far too often, and practically had it stamped into his brain. It was a chore to say it now.

Light was now in a difficult position. First, he was pretty damn sure he was a bit interested in L, and having to get naked in front of him was embarrassing. Second, it was just awkward. Light made a little circle motion with his finger, and L promptly pivoted around so his back was to him. Light quickly shucked his pants, boxers, shoes and socks, and climbed into the shower.

L, thinking it safe to turn back around, did so, and sat on the closed toilet seat, bringing his legs to his chest. He wasn't sure if Light was a five-minute shower person, or a half-hour shower person like Misa.

His dark eyes wandered around the bathroom, resting on the outline of Light's body. The shower was a glass-walled cubicle, only the glass was frosted and distorted, so all L could see was a flesh-colored outline contorting as he washed his back and legs. He suddenly had to swallow a large mouthful of saliva, and his eyes darted away. Getting distracted during the Kira case would not be a smart thing to do.

**Reason 4: He had priorities, and Light was at the top.**

One might think that the Kira case was L's top priority, but in reality it was Light, but he disguised it in a way that the rest of the Taskforce was none the wiser.

Shortly after the Second Kira came about, L started catching on that Light was studying him, watching him. He pretended not to notice, but he was mentally flattered. So, he started watching Light back surreptitiously.

Now, L wasn't watching Light to figure out how he worked or what he liked about him; he was watching Light to figure out why Light was watching him. So, he started a sort of case that he referred to as Kira Watching.

And then there was Misa. Oh, how L detested Misa. After the two were let out of confinement, Misa attached herself to Light's hip like a damn blonde leech. She was stupid, flighty, and bubbly, not the type he would figure Light would go for. Light was very much an intellectual, and the fact that he was practically dating Barbie confused L. Though, if his suspicions of him being Kira and Misa being the Second Kira were true, then it made sense. But the answer evaded him…

That was partly the reason he used the handcuffs. He could watch Light and Misa twenty-four seven, and he could make sure they didn't try anything… of THAT nature.

"You're saying we have to _kiss_ in front of you!" Misa was outraged.

"I'm not saying you have to do anything, but I will be watching." Oh, how it killed L to say those words. If they should happen to start a round of tonsil hockey… L didn't even finish that thought. It made his blood light afire, and his head pound. No, that was not something he would think about. He'd ponder it another time, like after he gave himself a good mental scrubbing.

But L had made a mistake.

Light was still avidly watching the scruffy detective, and saw the twitch in his lower eyelid at the mention of him and Misa kissing (gag). It was practically imperceptible, but Light was known for noticing these things more so than others.

'_Either the thought of watching people kissing in general doesn't interest Ryuzaki, or he's jealous,'_ Light concluded.

"You're such a pervert!" Misa accused.

"Light-kun, please shut Misa-san up," L said, waving a hand in her direction disinterestedly. Light quickly placated Misa before analyzing L's move.

'_And then trying to get me away from her. He's definitely got a secret that I think I've just uncovered,'_ Light thought triumphantly as L slouched back to their desk in front of the security monitors, tugging Light along by the wrist via the handcuff.

L wasn't really focusing on watching Misa. He was thinking about his reaction to her, trying to admit to himself the reason.

'_Okay, L, why does Misa infuriate you? Is it her obvious lack of mental capacity, her annoying voice? No, that can't be it. It only annoys me if she's that way around Light.'_ L imagined the way Light would accept Misa's affection and clinginess whenever she was around, and his fingers clenched. _'Alright, so obviously this is tied with Light, and not just Misa.'_

L was very much conflicted. His logical mind was telling him Misa annoyed him because she was always around Light. His common sense told him it was because he wanted to be around Light, but his logical mind said, _'You're around Light twenty-four seven!'_ so really, there was no reason for him to be so angry. He got the same amount, if not more, time with Light than Misa, so he should feel pretty lucky right now.

But it wasn't enough. And it wouldn't be until Misa was out of the equation, but she was Light's girlfriend, so in that respect, L lost the battle. But he would win the war.

**Reason 5: He tasted good.**

Things were slow. The Third Kira was on a killing spree, and Misa was more annoying than ever. She kept wanting to go on dates and make out and do… girly things. Light shook her off for the fifth time that day, L sitting at his desk trying not to hear her whiny, high-pitched voice.

Light had a mission for today. L would never know what hit him.

It was evening and the Taskforce was falling asleep at their desks. Aizawa left with a small wave and a yawn, going back to his family, and the rest of the force retired to their bedrooms for the night. L sat in his chair in his usual position, tossing a few pieces of caramel corn into his mouth at odd intervals. He was watching a graph fill on his computer, showing the killing pattern of the Third Kira. It just didn't make sense…

"Ryuzaki."

L looked up.

"What do you think about Misa?"

Well, that's an odd question, L thought.

"She's flighty, annoying, ignorant, giggly, clingy, and short-tempered. She's the equivalent of a twelve-year-old girl. Why do you ask?" L finished, crunching happily on his caramel corn. Light noticed that at the mention of Misa he started chewing the corn with more vigor than was necessary – chewing harder for no apparent reason. That clinched it. Light was positive of L now. He smirked minutely.

"You just didn't seem to like her, is all. I don't blame you." L looked up at this, confused. "I don't like her either. Actually, she annoys the shit out of me." Light smiled, and L's insides clenched pleasantly.

"Then don't you think leading her on is cruel?" he questioned, sucking on one piece of the sugary popcorn. Light's eyes were drawn to it immediately.

"I tell her every time… she talks to me… that I don't want to go out…" he said dazedly, watching L diligently lick his fingers and lips. L blinked at him.

"Light? Are you feeling well?" he asked warily as Light's eyes went to half-mast, his mouth opening slightly. He looked like he was about to faint.

'_Damn!'_ Light thought as sweat rolled down his temple. _'Holding back is harder than I thought!'_

'_How odd.'_ L chewed on his thumbnail. _'So, he doesn't like Misa?'_ A trill of happiness went up L's spine. That comforted him in a way, knowing that even though Misa threw herself at Light, he didn't like it. In fact, he hated it. A small, twisted smile graced the detective's face.

That snapped the last Light's reserve.

Light suddenly whipped his wrist around to grab a length of the chain and pulled it taut, then yanked it forward. With a strangled yell, L's chair rolled towards him at lightning speed, crashing into Light. It banged against his shins and hurt a little, but since he was running on pure adrenaline, he didn't really feel it.

"Light-kun, what—"

Light grabbed L's knees and forced them down so his feet touched the floor, which set off a warning signal in the detective's mind (his deduction ability dropped by forty percent, after all). He tried to fight Light off, but his wrists were soon seized. Light quickly held them above L's head, climbing into his chair and straddled his lap. He used the long chain to bind L's thin wrists and reached into his front pocket where he saw him remove the key before. Aha!

He unlocked his own handcuff and used it to cuff L's other wrist. He felt himself terribly clever, and a little smug that he was stronger than L, if only by a minute amount.

"Light, get off me!" L roared, thrashing about. His current position, though, kept any movement he made contained and not very powerful. "This isn't fu—"

As cliché as it was, Light thought L was talking far too much, and crashed their lips together.

'_W-What!'_ L was thinking. _'This doesn't make any sense at all. This is madness! Why would he—' _

Light pulled back with a loud slurping sound and smirked at L. "You're analyzing this too much, Ryuzaki," he said knowingly, having already guessed that L would freak out and think too much. "Stop thinking, okay?" And then he went back down for another kiss, prying his lips apart with his tongue.

'_How can I not think?'_ L thought. _'This is completely—' _

"Mmmm…"

'_Did that noise come out of me?'_ L thought, mortified. Light had done something with his tongue with the roof of his mouth and caused L to moan very loudly. Light did a little victory dance in his head. He flicked the sensitive sides of L's tongue teasingly, causing L to shudder and close his eyes out of pure ecstasy. He no longer held the capacity to think.

L tasted like sugar, to be quite honest. Sugar, syrup, chocolate, vanilla, coffee… it was a mix of flavors like in a candy store that was oddly arousing. But underneath it all, he couldn't taste L. Light knew his unique taste had to be hidden in there somewhere… if only he dug deep enough…

Light firmly held L's head in place with his hands and dove his tongue in, on a mission to find L's flavor, to cut through the sugary sweetness and find his true essence. L had a hard time keeping pace with Light since he was going so fast and deep.

After what seemed like so little time, L forced his face away, turning his head and panting like a dog.

"Light…" he panted, "please… I realize you're enthusiastic and never do anything halfway, but… I have to breathe every once in a while…"

Light chuckled nervously. "Sorry about that." He'd gotten so caught up in slicing through all the flavors of L's mouth that he'd forgotten that humans needed to breathe to stay alive.

After a few moments of breathing, Light asked, "Okay?"

L nodded. "Okay." And that was all that was said.

Light all but pounced on L, going back to their searing kiss, but used too much force and ended up toppling them over backwards.

_CRASH!_

"Ow…" L said after bumping his head against the hard ground. Light couldn't help but laugh. Really, this night wasn't very fortunate so far. He, deciding to take their relations to a safer place, heaved L over his shoulder and carried him to their bedroom (which had hardly been used).

"Light-kun! Put me—OOF!" he exclaimed as he was flipped back over and tossed onto the bed. Light held the chains binding the older man's wrists with one hand and undid his belt with the other. Pulling it from the belt loops, Light strung the belt through L's chains and around a wooden post in the headboard, securing it tightly. He knew L wouldn't try to run away, but this was also for his own enjoyment. Seeing someone so intelligent and powerful writhe in pleasure very much made Light's day.

"Ryuzaki," Light said in his bedroom voice. L almost moaned just from him talking. "Be prepared."

L didn't have time to think about what that message meant before Light was undoing the fastenings of the detective's pants. He gasped and wriggled, but Light successfully got them undone and pulled down, leaving him with a view of L's white boxers, equipped with rock-hard erection. Light smiled cryptically at it and leaned down, running his cheek over it. L jerked and made an odd choking sound that was somewhere between a moan and a gasp.

"Light! N-not yet… I—"

"I'm sorry, Ryuzaki," Light interrupted, looking up at him from under cocoa-brown bangs, "but I can't hear you." With that, he ripped the boxers open and sucked as much of L's cock down as he could. L let out something akin to a wail and his hips gyrated of their own accord.

What L had tried to say was, 'Light, I'm not ready to go that far yet,' but along with losing his ability to think, apparently his voice took a vacation, too.

Oh, it wasn't like Light's ministrations weren't enjoyable (fantastic, amazing, phantasmagorical), but L thought that sexual relations were things you worked up to, not jumped into. Then again, L didn't know anything about relationships, having never had one himself. In fact, that was his first kiss, too.

Light, however, just wanted to make L feel good, and he knew that L would protest at first, but also knew that once he had a taste he wouldn't be able to stop. And, if the way L was groaning and undulating his hips were any signs, he was about to that stage of no return. One more hard suck, and L was grabbing the headboard with both hands and hollering to the heavens.

Light let some of the release go down his throat, and let some of it spurt against L's stomach and shirt. This was how it was supposed to be: messy, dirty, rough, loud, and tiring. And he was just getting started. Mmm… yes, L did taste good.

"L-… Light…" L panted, his chest heaving. "That was…"

"Amazing? Spectacular? Perfect?" Light filled in for him. L huffed a laugh.

"Let's not let our ego get too ahead of us," he said dryly. Light pursed his lips in annoyance. Oh, he'd show L. By the end of the night, L would be using all those adjectives and more.

"Shut up, Ryuzaki," Light growled, yanking L's shirt up under his chin. L's eyes widened so much he feared they'd fall out of his skull as Light sucked hard on his nipple.

"Ohhh…" he said, a shudder racking his body. He didn't know that place could feel so good. It seemed so odd, but then again, erogenous zones were that way. His spent cock twitched back to interest as Light paid the same attention to his other nipple. Damn. You really could control someone with pleasure. L's nerves were overloaded, and his body was over-sensitized. Light knew how to take advantage of that.

L was arching up into Light's mouth, yanking on his bindings with all his strength. A trickle of blood went down his wrist he was pulling so hard, but he wanted to grab Light's head and hold it in place, because damnit! He kept licking then pulling up to blow air on it, then went back down.

Light shimmied up L's body to press their lips together. L responded immediately, trying to gain dominance, but wasn't successful. Light easily beat him down again and again, and L eventually gave up. He knew it was futile. When Light pulled away there was a trail of saliva running down L's cheek that he couldn't wipe off.

"Be good while I'm gone, Ryu," Light whispered in his ear before sitting up and jogging out of the room. L whimpered and jerked his body from side to side.

'_Damnit! Light, what the hell are you doing?' _L thought angrily. Oh, yes. L wasn't happy. Light was teasing and taunting him with his body, and L was almost at his limit. When Light reentered, he was holding a bowl of… Cool Whip?

"Light-kun, what are you—"

"Be prepared," Light repeated with a dark smile. Whether L would admit it or not, he was scared. Light crawled up the bed and set the bowl of whipped cream to the side before opening L's legs.

Light, when he was a couple years younger, had had a few lovers. While he hadn't done any of this in quite awhile, he still remembered how it went down. Loooots of preparation, especially on… well, he assumed L was a virgin, but wasn't sure.

When L realized what was about to happen, his eyes widened and he thrashed, trying to break free. No! This was moving too fast! He'd never even THOUGHT about the possibility of being penetrated, and now that he was in that situation, he was terrified.

"Light, let me go – NOW!" L demanded, trying in vain to squeeze his legs back together.

"A little less put-together now, aren't we, Ryuzaki?" Light purred.

"We can't do this! We're work partners! This is completely unpro—"

"I didn't hear you complaining earlier," Light pointed out. "Is this resistance because you really don't want it, or because you're afraid of making things awkward at work?"

L had to think about that. He was still horny as hell, that was for sure. But… was the underlying reason really because he didn't want to complicate things at work? That sounded right in his mind, but seemed like a perfect plausible reason to not go on with this. Not to mention, having never been sexually active before, he was afraid of… well, being truly honest with himself, he was afraid it was going to hurt. A lot. He knew how these things worked and that a decent amount of pain was involved.

"I… I don't think it would be conducive to a tension-free work environment. We've already got a lot of stress because of Kira, and this would just add onto it," L said calmly, reasonably.

"You say that like you know that'll happen! It doesn't have to be stressful if we don't make it stressful. We're mature; we can handle it." Well, Light had a good argument, too. But how could it NOT cause stress?

"This isn't like you, Light-kun," L said softly, watching Light's face pulled taut in… what? Sexual frustration?

Light sighed. "Ryuzaki, let's make a deal. If we do this now, I promise that work later won't be strained. But, if it is, then feel free to chew me out and do what you want with the situation," he bargained. L's eyebrows rose.

"I…" How could he argue with that? Was that a fair trade? "I… alright," he said finally, though he knew his decision was based largely on his desires at the moment than the welfare of the taskforce. Light's face lit up, then reformed back to its seductive mask, making a spark of arousal shoot up L's spine.

"Now stop your squirming and relax…" he said hotly into L's ear. This, however, only made L tenser. "What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

"All your muscles are flexed and your eyes are wide. I had a hunch," Light deadpanned. "You've never done this before, and you're nervous, right?" L colored a little. "Don't worry; I'll be gentle." The last line was spoken almost in a whisper, and he ran his hand down L's chest, trying to coax him into a relaxed state.

L somehow believed Light, and tried his hardest to enjoy the hands all over his body. When Light thought L looked more compliant, he opened the Cool Whip tub (nothing else to use for lube) and dove his hand in, covering it in the white, fluffy cream. He rubbed his fingers together a few times before slowly opening L's legs again, not meeting any resistance. Satisfied, he kissed L's stomach and pressed his middle finger against his entrance.

"Ahhh…" L breathed, his eyes closing. These sensations were all so new that every touch was exciting and electrifying. After circling the rosebud a few times, Light pressed in. "Oh…!"

"That's it, Ryu, give in to it," Light mumbled, thrusting his finger in and out slowly, gaining speed. After Light figured L would be wondering, Is this supposed to feel good? he crooked his finger.

L arched his back and threw his head back, eyes squeezing shut and mouth opening into a large O. Light couldn't help but feel a bit smug, and proceeded to slide another finger in. He got a weird sort of satisfaction seeing calm, reserved, professional Ryuzaki so unwound and… wanton.

"L-Light…" he panted, undulating his hips to try to get Light's fingers to hit that spot again.

"Tell me what you want, Ryu," Light said into his ear, steadily thrusting his fingers. Oh, but that would be embarrassing. He couldn't just come out and say what he wanted! That was so… dirty, naughty. But damnit! This slow and easy stuff was NOT what he needed!

"More…" he groaned, biting his lip and looking away, ashamed of his slutty behavior. Light noticed this and, in an attempt to show L that it was okay, that he needn't be abashed, gently kisses L's cheek. Surprised, the detective turned his head back towards Light, and was then kissed properly… and given more.

Light forced a third finger into L. Okay, he felt _that_. Everything up till now had been a little weird, if not uncomfortable, but now the real stretching began. Light scissored the three fingers in a steady rhythm, while getting L used to the feeling of being penetrated. With every three or four jabs, he'd press against L's prostate, making him convulse delightfully.

But L almost couldn't take any more. Light was now four fingers in, trying to stretch him as much as possible so he felt the least pain possible. L took the initiative and wordlessly told Light to stop fingering him and get on with it by pressing his foot into the brown-haired man's crotch. Light, not expecting this, doubled over and moaned.

"Alright, alright," Light panted, removing his saturated fingers from L's adequately stretched backside. He quickly shucked his pants, boxers, shoes, and socks, leaving him in a button-up shirt and tie. He hurriedly whipped creamed-up his neglected erection and shuffled up the bed to L, who was red-faced, panting, sweating, and completely _delicious_, especially with his hair all stuck to his face and neck. Finally, he removed his tie and shirt, discarding them with the rest of his clothing, and ran his hands up and down L's thighs.

"Ready?" Light asked huskily, putting his hands behind L's knees and lifting them up so they could drape over his shoulders. L merely nodded. Satisfied, Light braced his hands on L's bony hips and pressed the tip of his manhood into L.

Really, it wasn't that bad. It wasn't fingers, but the head at least wasn't that much thicker than the four fingers. It was when the thicker part of Light's shaft started sinking into him that the pain came.

"Nnngh!" L said uncomfortably, stilling Light immediately. He knew L would need time to adjust to him, and he was fine with that. He rubbed circles with his thumbs against L's sharp hipbones, waiting for him to get used to the burn.

"Light?" L closed his eyes.

"Yeah?" he replied softly.

"Can you please untie me? I… feel threatened," he said so quietly that Light almost didn't hear him. Feeling immediately horrible, Light leaned over, bending L almost in half (but careful not to penetrate him further), and undid the belt holding his wrists to the headboard, tossing it to the floor. Then he unwound the chain from his wrists, but couldn't unlock them since the key was… wherever it was thrown. But L seemed to be more comfortable and rolled his shoulders for a moment before splaying his arms out on the bed. He nodded.

Light leisurely pressed fully in, feeling his balls touch L's backside. L's eyes were mostly closed, and his mouth was almost all the way open. His hands were fisted in the sheets, his chest heaving, and it took all of Light's willpower not to throw L's pain to the wind and start fucking him into next week.

After what felt about, oh, three hours, L finally nodded and braced himself. Light, ecstatic, happily slid out and back in shallowly. God, L felt fantastic. He was tight, almost so tight that it felt like his ass was sucking his cock. It was the single most intense thing he'd ever felt.

L was letting out a small huff of air with every short thrust, relaxing as he felt the pain lessen some. And after a short while, it was… aggravating. Why wasn't Light moving more? Trying to convey his point, with Light's next minute movement, he thrusted up against him. Ahh, that was better. Light's mouth, that was in a concentrated line, twisted.

"Liked that, did you?" he taunted, making one particularly hard thrust. L let out a long groan as his prostate was rammed into, clutching the sheets. Luckily, this was relevant to Light's interests. The more friction on his cock the better. So, he happily started going harder and faster. And from L's reactions, he was happily enjoying it.

The underside of L's knees were getting sweaty, as were Light's shoulders, and his legs kept slipping off. Tired of this, L locked his legs tightly around Light's torso, throwing his arms around his neck and holding on tight as Light went about ramming into him.

When he started hearing the bed ram into the wall with every thrust, Light carefully lifted L up so he was in his lap, just as a safety precaution. While the bed squeaked more, at least the rest of the floor wouldn't be able to hear it. And now L's mouth was right next to Light's ear, so he heard every little noise he made, and he had to admit that they were just about the hottest sounds ever. He thought L was relatively quiet in bed, but now in this position, he was proven wrong. VERY wrong.

"Ungh… Mnn-aa!... Light, unnnh… I… can't… hold in much longer…" L noticed that in this position Light got much deeper, which made his moans and whimpers come at a faster rate. That, and Light was mercilessly jabbing his sweet spot over and over again. He wouldn't last long like this. But it was so good…

"Louder, Ryuzaki," Light encouraged, "I want to hear you scream." Oh, wouldn't that be the icing on the cake? Hearing the most composed detective in all the world screaming in orgasmic ecstasy? He didn't expect L to really do it since he had already proven himself too proud, but was surprised.

"AHH! Light, I can't—!" Perhaps that was all the encouragement he needed?

"Let it out." Light grasped L's untouched member and jerked it. At that point Light was going as hard and fast as humanly possible, and his back was rather tired, actually. With that, L threw his black-haired head back and screamed like a banshee, digging his nails into Light's back as his release iced their stomachs and Light's hand. Though his face looked like he was being put through a medieval torture device, it was still hot as all hell, and sent Light flying over the edge of the orgasmic cliff, too.

Both completely empty, Light fell backwards with L on his chest, panting. After a few minutes, Light carefully lifted L's hips, guiding him off his softened member. L winced slightly, and was a little unnerved that Light could so easily lift him up, but was glad to be able to catch his breath and calm down.

"How do you feel, Ryuzaki?" Light asked, his breath mostly caught. He sat up on his elbow, facing L and brushed black hair back from his sweaty forehead.

"Sticky," L answered, dipping his fingers in the release on his stomach. Suddenly he jerked a bit, making an unpleasant face. "And… leaking…"

'_Leaking?'_ Light thought. Then realization dawned. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, most people don't like being cum into because then… well, it leaks out." He chuckled a little as L continued to make that face.

"As tired as I am now, I think I need to wash this off." L started to sit up, but then cried out softly and flopped back down again with a pained expression.

"Oh! No, you stay there, I'll go get a damp towel," Light said hurriedly, jumping off the bed to run to the attached bathroom. He came back out a minute later with a damp, warm towel, and crawled up next to L. Gently, he rubbed the release off L's torso and shirt, then from between his legs, which L was grateful for. God, he was so sore. He felt like if he moved at all he'd split in half!

"I should have been more gentle," Light fretted, slipping boxers on himself and then on L, being careful as not to hurt him, since he was gonna be in pain for quite a while. With L's head nod, Light pulled him up so they were where people would normally be for sleeping and tucked them in. L shook his head.

"No, it wouldn't have mattered if you were or not; it's still going to hurt," L said wisely. Light bit his lip.

"But… you don't regret it, right?" he asked in a somewhat meek voice. He had sort of sprung it on him, and didn't give L much time to think, and now the guilt settled in, and he suddenly felt like a rapist.

"Of course not," L said as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. Light's eyebrows shot up. "And, since I know you're going to ask, yes, I liked it, too." At this, Light beamed.

"Great!" Feeling safe to do so, Light shuffled under the covers so he was closer to L, and pulled the smaller, older man against his body, cuddling. While the act itself wasn't foreign or strange to L – he did quite a bit of it with the Wammy kids back in the day – doing it with other men was. But Light was warm and muscular and… nice.

"Light?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever have intercourse with Misa?" L tucked his head under Light's chin so he wouldn't see him blushing. This question, however, surprised Light. Was L… jealous?

"No," he said with a disgusted noise. "She wanted to, but… I just couldn't."

"Oh?"

"Indeed. Probably because I had a thing for someone else." He put a hand in L's hair and scratched his scalp reassuringly.

"…That was unbelievably sappy, even for you, Light," L said after an awkward silence. Light laughed, a wonderful noise that reverberated through his chest and against L's cheek.

"Well, a little sap goes a long way." Light grinned and pulled the sheets up to his chin, nestling down under them. Immediately, he went to sleep.

L, however, didn't.

After about half an hour of Light sleeping, L figured he'd be in the middle of his deepest sleep cycle, and he wiggled out from under the covers. Silent like a ninja, he crept into the main room where Light first accosted him, waddling since much movement at all hurt like _hell_. Still, he found the key Light tossed away and unlocked the handcuffs, letting them clatter to the ground with a sigh.

'_Oh, fantastic. Blood,' _L thought, looking at his wrists. He sighed and dabbed up what had dripped out with a tissue before looking at the cuts; they were very shallow cuts, and the blood was clotting already, so he decided against bandages. For now, anyway. Yawning and freezing since he was walking around with nothing but a shirt, he shuffled back to his and Light's room.

He looked down at Light with soft eyes. Bringing his thumbnail to his mouth, he wondered if Light had turned eighteen yet… he had, hadn't he? Panic flooded his nervous system for a moment. But his tiredness took over, and he crawled back into bed.

Guilt.

He felt so stupid and hypocritical for sleeping with Light, because the decision was based on his immediate desires instead of the big picture. For Christ's sake, he just lost his virginity on a whim! How could he be so stupid…?

"Mmm… Ryuzakiii," Light mumbled in his sleep, pulling L against him again. L gasped at the sudden move, but his tension and stress seemed to melt away as Light cuddled him in his dream world. With a small, rare smile, L fell asleep, too.

Light looked to L with admiration in his eyes as the detective skillfully maneuvered the helicopter through the air, trapping Higuchi. L really was amazing. Of course he knew that already, but he never ceased to amaze him. Especially in bed. Light admonished himself for thinking about that at a time like this, but it was true. L was a minx between the sheets, having gotten lots of practice in, since they made love every night.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Light jumped and looked up to see someone pointing frantically and screaming, "MONSTER, MONSTER!"

After all the members of the taskforce touched the notebook and had the same reaction, L ordered the notebook over to them. He, too, saw the Shinigami Rem. Amazed and astounded, he tilted his head slightly. 'So, Shinigami do exist…'

"Ryuzaki, let me see that!" Light said, a bit excited, and took the notebook from L's hands.

And then his memories came back.

He screamed bloody murder as every memory he had of the Death Note and its use came back to him – finding it, meeting Ryuk, making plans with Misa, the second Kira, giving up his memories, all to save that damned girl. If he didn't then he would be killed, and his plan for a new world would be doomed.

But now there was L.

Memories of sneaking kisses in the bathroom; tender cuddling in bed after work; feeding L strawberries dipped in chocolate; holding tightly onto him while they made love… How could he give all that up? All for some bitch he didn't even like!

He looked over to said detective, who was looking back at him with questioning eyes. Of course his expression never changed, but Light figured out how to read him mostly. And now he was calculating. Those eyes… he loved those big, doe eyes of L's; his messy hair; his sugarcoated mouth; his lithe, limber body; his sarcastic, dry wit; the way he always knew what Light was thinking…

"Light, are you alright?" L asked in his monotone, but Light knew he was really worried.

"I'm fine. I'm gonna look up the names of these people," he said in order to distract himself, turning his back to L to open his laptop.

"Yes, good idea," L said slowly, turning his eyes back to the Shinigami.

Light's mind raced. What could he do? He really despised Misa, but didn't want to die, but if his plan went accordingly, which it had to, then… L would die. He couldn't have L die! Not now! He had melted an L-sized hole in Light's ice-encased heart, and wasn't moving anytime soon. That meant…

He had to kill Rem.

But he had to come up with another plan in order to kill her. Well, she'd do anything to keep Misa safe, he knew – that's how his original plan worked was her undying devotion to keeping Misa alive – so all he had to do was put Misa in a life-endangering situation where Rem would sacrifice her life to save Misa!

And he knew just how to do it, too.

He looked at the name he'd written down on his wrist, nodding to himself. Yes, this person was on death row, and was a mafia boss who had gotten himself caught.

Using his dad's reputation, Light had gained entrance into the prison where this certain criminal was kept. He had planned on killing this person with the Death Note, but thought of another use for him - information.

"You've got a visitor, Matsuhara," the guard said roughly, pulling the man out of his cell and frog-marching him over to a cubicle with a telephone and bulletproof glass. On the other side sat Light, who picked up the phone. The guard stepped out, but was still close by.

"Who're you?" Matsuhara asked.

"That's not important. Tell me, what is your mafia called, and where are they located? You're on death row, so giving me information isn't gonna hurt you."

"Are you sure it's here, Light?" Misa asked, standing outside a white, moldy building under the glow of a streetlight. Light had told her he'd meet her here so they could go on a date! This place didn't seem very date-y, though… not to mention dark, and scary, and… Oh, where was Light?

"Of course I'm sure. Just stay there, I'm coming down," Light said from the other line. L was none the wiser to his doings, and Light could hear the mouse scrolling up and down. Oblivious.

"O-okay," Misa stuttered. "I'll just wait here. Bye, Light-chan!" She hung up the phone and clutched her purse to her chest. Why did Light want to meet up here? Misa-Misa was scared!

'_Hmmm,'_ Rem thought from her spot behind Misa. _'Light Yagami, why have you brought Misa here?' _

"Hello, girly," a voice said from the side of the building. Misa jumped.

"Who's there?" she shrieked.

"Oh, just a friendly, neighborhood serial killer." The man emerged from the shadows, a knife gleaming next to him. Misa gasped.

"Stay away from me!" she screamed, turning on her heel and running away; however, she was wearing cha-cha, six-inch heels, and running wasn't so much running as it was shuffling, so he caught up rather quickly. He grasped a handful of her hair and yanked her head back, putting his mouth next to her ear.

"As long as you don't struggle, then this can be fast and relatively painless," he hissed. She whimpered.

'_Light Yagami!'_ Rem thought angrily, extracting her Death Note and pen. _'How… how could you do this to your own girlfriend? Humans are such ugly creatures… goodbye, Misa.' _The Shinigami wrote his name down (predictably), waiting exactly forty seconds before he collapsed to the ground, clutching his chest. After about ten seconds, it was over. He was dead…

…and so was Rem.

"REM!" Misa yelled, running towards the fast-disintegrating Shinigami. A few seconds later and Rem was a pile of Shinigami dust on the ground. Misa dropped to her knees and clutched handfuls of the pile. "No!" As tears streamed down her face, she picked up the Death Note and Rem's pen. With a shaking hand she wrote, 'Misa Amane,' in the notebook. Using the note as a pillow, she laid her head on it and closed her eyes, waiting for death to take her.

"Where's Misa-Misa? She was supposed to be back now!" Matsuda said, pacing.

"We'll just call her, okay?" Aizawa said, rolling his eyes. He pulled out his cell phone and called Misa, but she didn't pick up. "Huh, that's odd. She's not answering."

'_Perfect,'_ Light thought triumphantly.

"Oh, I think I know where she went! She said something about being on 3rd and Parker, so I'll just go there," Light said, standing. The chain that connected him and L, since L still insisted on having it, jangled; L looked up.

"We're going, I guess," L said boredly, standing. He stuck his hands in his pockets and slipped on the pair of shoes he wore when he had to walk outside. Once done, him and Light left the headquarters and got in Light's car.

"This wasn't a ruse to get out of HQ just so you could have a quickie in the car, is it?" L asked with amusement in his eyes. Light smirked and leaned over, placing a lingering kiss on L's lips before pulling back.

"Actually, no, but you might be giving me ideas," Light replied, starting the car up.

It was a fifteen-minute drive, and once they were there, Light left the headlights on, showing a dead Misa, mafia boss, and a mound of what appeared to be sand. L's eyes widened.

"Misa!" Light yelled, pretending to be scared. He threw the car door open and climbed out, L scrambling after him. They both knelt at Misa's body, L reaching for a pulse. A defeated look, and L shook his head, looking at Light sympathetically. Light shook his head and sighed. L already knew he wasn't a fan of Misa, but he could still pretend to be sad that she was dead.

"Shall we have the body moved?" L asked. Light nodded.

"Yeah, it would only be proper…" he said softly. L reached a hand out and patted Light's shoulder, moving up to twirl the fine hairs at the nape of his neck. Enjoying the comfort, though it was unneeded, he leaned his head into L's hand and closed his eyes. "Can you call the taskforce and tell them? I think I need a moment."

"Of course," L said, getting as far as he could with the chain as a barrier. After L was on the phone, Light silently dug the Death Note from Rem's remains, sticking it in the back of his pants. A minute or so later L came back over and tugged the chain. "A service will be here soon to move her body, and the taskforce knows. I'm sorry."

"I'll be fine," Light said sullenly, standing. L, knowing no one was around to see, put his arms around Light's neck and held him loosely. Light embraced him around the middle, his head on L's shoulder, the latter not being able to see the triumphant smirk on his face. All according to plan.

_Flashback…_

After paying the man the requested amount, Light smirked. This plan would definitely work. He set up a time, date, and they shook hands and parted.

When he was back, after L had fallen asleep after another round in bed, Light pulled on the dial of his watch four times. The base slid out, a piece of the Death Note clipped in its spot. It had Higuchi's name at the moment, but he flipped it over and wrote in tiny lettering, _'Misa Amane will die of a heart attack by writing her own name in the Death Note, and die looking like she fell asleep, her Death Note buried beneath her head. She will die at 11:23 PM after almost being killed.'_

Since Light had set everything up, the death request was plausible, and would work everything else in. Thinking himself terribly clever, he closed his watch base and closed his eyes. Now him and L could be together… there was only one more step.

_End flashback…_

Two cars pulled up, one containing some taskforce members, and the other one with whatever 'service' L was capable of contacting at such a time at night. While the taskforce members came over to comfort him and such (L had pulled away long before, so no one saw anything), Light was secretly congratulating himself. And that last step still needed to be completed. Now he had two Death Notes, but Misa's was still buried. That was the one he needed, but it would be easy enough to obtain.

Now Rem and Misa were out of the way, but in order to finish his quest, he needed to kill just one more person. But who? Light flipped through the newspaper that morning, looking for criminals that were never convicted. He needed someone who got let off, but was guilty, and that he could find.

As if by a miracle, he found one.

'Atsushi Tomo, thirty-five years old, was arrested for kidnapping and raping two seven-year-old boys, but the case was thrown out due to the boys' lack of testimony. It was rumored that they were afraid of being come after again and didn't want a repeat experience…'

'_This is perfect!'_ Light thought excitedly. This man needed to die anyway because really, that was just sick, and he lived close by! His family owned a restaurant that he worked at, so it would be relatively easy to use him.

Once again, L was immersed in his work, so Light had a chance to remove the piece of the Death Note he'd torn out before they went to bed last night and wrote his name down with a cause of death…

"L."

"Yes, Watari?" L answered, lifting a spoonful of chocolate cake into his mouth. Light's mouth watered just watching him.

"There's a package here for Light Yagami. It appears to just be a book."

"Oh, thanks, Watari, I'll come get it," Light said, standing. Via the chain, L stood, too, and they went and fetched the package from Watari. Once Light had it in his hands, he tried to keep his twisted smile from showing. Really, that was too easy.

"Who sent you this, Light?" L asked, looking at the book over Light's shoulder.

"Probably Mom." Light shrugged, looking down at the book. It was thin with 'How to Make American Desserts' written on the front. L hummed slightly before getting a secret kiss from Light. _'Yup, tastes like chocolate cake.'_

"Back to work," he drawled, taking them back to the taskforce office. When Light passed a trashcan, he tossed a crumpled note into it. On the note was written: Atsushi Tomo will die of suicide after digging up what is buried in front of the biggest tree in the forest next to Cod Street. He will put a fake book cover on what was buried and mail it to Light Yagami at 456 Taru Avenue.

"I'm gonna put this in our room real quick," Light said, pulling L to their bedroom. He stuck the book under the bed before nodding to L, going back to 'work.' He had the other Death Note from Rem taped under their bed, and snatching the third one from the desk they were observing it on wouldn't be hard.

When nightfall came, Light felt sort of bad for having nothing but his plan on his mind while he was pounding L into the mattress. And when L finally fell asleep from exhaustion, Light snuck the key from his pocket. It was dishonest, yes, but… he wanted this all to be over. The handcuffs were so L could watch him and make sure he didn't do anything suspicious while he was gone, not so much to restrain him. Obviously, if Light had stolen the key and unlocked them and ran, L could have easily stopped him and have him arrested, hence the lack of hiding the key.

Once un-handcuffed, Light snuck out of bed and gently removed the tape from underneath it, un-sticking the Death Note from it. After gathering the other one that was just placed under the bed, he crept into the main surveillance area. Yep, the Death Note was still sitting on the desk under the glass case. Using the cuff of his sleeve, he lifted up the glass case and took the note… then got ready to finish the plan.

"Ryuk!" Light whispered harshly. Ryuk, whom he could now see, appeared and tilted his head at Light.

"Long time no see, Light. I saw what you did to Misa and Rem. Very sneaky," he said with a few hyuks.

"Ryuk," Light said calmly, holding all three Death Notes out for him, "I hereby give up ownership of these Death Notes."

Ryuk's eyes widened. What was Light doing?

"But, Light, what about your ideal world with no crime?" Ryuk asked. 'What about the fun stuff?' was what he left out.

"That's not important anymore," Light said cryptically, still holding out the notes. "I've got newer priorities, and the Death Note doesn't fit with them."

"You realize this means I have to remove all your memory, right?" Ryuk checked. Light hesitated, but nodded.

The few months Light had been with L were the best months of his life, as far as Light was concerned. He was happier, worked harder, was more alert, and cared deeper. In a few short months, L had fast become one of the most important people in Light's life – the light of Light's life, if you will – and he wasn't about to give him up all for a stupid Death Note.

"Alright, then." Ryuk took the Death Notes and nodded to him. "It was nice knowing you, Light. Thanks for the fun." Light nodded back and closed his eyes. Ryuk waved his hand, and took off back to the Shinigami world.

…'_Why am I standing out here?'_ Light wondered, scratching his head. He'd been working, went to sleep, then… well, maybe he was sleepwalking? He shrugged and walked back to his and L's room, a fond smile gracing his face as he saw L's shirtless form breathing deeply. He re-cuffed himself, crawled back under the covers, and closed his eyes.

"The Death Note is gone!" Soichiro yelled the next morning. L's eyes widened a fraction.

"Where could it have gone…?" he asked softly, only loud enough for him and Light to hear. Light panicked.

"Oh, no! What if someone found out it was here and came—"

"Be quiet, Matsuda," Aizawa said, rolling his eyes.

"I think I have an idea," L said a bit louder. Everyone turned their attentions to him. "Has anyone seen the Shinigami lately?"

"No, actually…" Matsuda mumbled. "Rem disappeared a few days ago. I thought she was just wandering or something."

"I think she took the Death Note back and fled," L said, nodding to himself. "I can't think of any other plausible solution. No one but us knows it's here."

"That does make sense," Light said, nodding. "They are, after all, property of wherever she comes from."

"Well… what do we do now? What about Kira?" Matsuda asked, scratching his head.

"Yeah, Kira hasn't been killing anyone since Rem disappeared, either," Aizawa pointed out.

"I suppose we wait, then," L mumbled, taking a seat at his desk with a coffee mug, Light by his side.

And wait they did. But waiting did nothing, because Kira was gone, the Death Notes were gone, and all of Light's memories of it were gone with it. Months they waited, and months nothing happened.

"Well, I guess the case is closed," L said, depressed. He really wanted to catch Kira, but if Kira didn't exist anymore, then there was nothing to be caught.

"Well, that's good, right?" Light said, enjoying being able to stretch his arms over his head without hearing a stupid chain jangle. "No more Kira stress."

"Yes, I suppose that's true…" L said thoughtfully. "But I still wanted to catch him."

"Well, you've got me, right?" Light said with a playful smile. The corner of L's mouth twitched slightly.

"Yes." L, taking the initiative, sat on Light's lap. They were back at the taskforce headquarters where everyone was packing their stuff up. Mostly everyone was gone, and they were in their bedroom, Light seated on the bed. Light, not expecting this, happily held L in his arms. "Light?"

"Yes, Ryuzaki?"

"I…" He seemed like he was struggling to say something, which was extremely odd for L. This worried Light. It could only mean something had happened, and that something might not be good. "I think… I love you."

Light gasped. L loved him…? That… that was great!

"Well at least now I don't feel so stupid for being the only one who feels that way," Light said sardonically, a small smirk on his face. L's usually unexpressive face lit up. Then, the biggest smile he believed he'd ever seen on L's face appeared, and Light melted. He'd never seen L smile like that at him or anything, and he wondered if L ever had. Without further ado, L pounced on Light, crushing their lips together.

Oh, yes. It was all worth it.

The end.

Oh, and I apologize if some of this isn't canon compliant. I swear I looked everything up, but I am capable of making mistakes. This hasn't been officially beta'ed.


End file.
